personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
HR
").]] HR, acronym for Human Resources is a group of corrupt cops who work with the criminal underworld to maintain order in New York. They are involved with corrupt politicians, enterprise criminals, foreign cartels and also mafia families looking the other way at criminal activities in exchange for sharing profits and helping control the city. __TOC__ History HR began as a loose confederation of dirty cops using their badges to conduct criminal activities. As the organization grew, they aligned themselves with Carl Elias, a nascent organized crime boss and de-facto leader of New York City. Elias used elements of HR to advance his influence and look the other way at his criminal activities in exchange for sharing his profits and helping control the city, primarily by moving against hostile organized criminals, most notably the Russians. HR activities are overseen by an inner council of high-ranking police officials, made up of Captain Artie Lynch, Detective Sam Romano and Port Authority Captain Peter Lewis. Street-level activities are managed by Officer Patrick Simmons. HR’s activities range from money laundering to contract killing. They are also in league with elements of the New York District Attorney’s office to influence the outcomes of key trials. The Five Families, old school Italian mob, are aware of their activities, and collude with them when necessary. However, Alonzo Quinn, the head of HR, remains unidentified, allowing him to work quietly in the background, controlling politics in New York. HR maintains a fragile balance between Elias, the mob and its own activities. When Elias attempts to solidify power by assassinating any of the Five Families dons who refuse to cooperate with him, HR severs its ties with Elias’s organization. As a result, Elias is arrested and sent to Riker’s Island, and HR makes a major enemy of him. Bringing Down HR Reese and Finch first become aware of HR when Reese discovers ADA Diane Hansen and Det. James Stills’ attempt to influence the outcome of a trial. Among Stills’ confederates is Det. Lionel Fusco, whom Reese forces to work with him under threat of exposure. Fusco, a reluctant participant in HR who believes he can still be a good cop, agrees. To track major crimes in New York, Reese instructs Fusco to go undercover in HR, with the aim of gathering enough information to bring down the entire organization. After gaining the trust of the HR inner council, details acquired by Fusco, as well as later a ledger left by deceased Mafia don Vittorio Zambrano on HR's payroll members, were passed to the FBI. Special Agent Nicholas Donnelly and his task force indicted and arrested over 75 dirty cops in HR's employ , and now the FBI considers HR degraded to the point of irrelevance, while their criminal associates believe HR has little or no power. But according to Simmons, HR is down, but not out. With Quinn still operating, HR begins re-establishing its membership, and revenue stream. Initially it was hoped a reconciliation Elias might be possible, but he aggressively refuses their ovations, and makes it clear their relationship is over. As a result, HR establishes a new business arrangement with new Russian mob boss Peter Yogorov and his brother before trying to eliminate as much of Elias's organization as possible, including Elias himself. The New HR Building on the financial support from their new friendship with the Russians, HR rebuilds itself from the ashes, and prepares to enter the drug trade by bringing bath salts to the streets of New York. They are soon halted, when Reese and Finch double-cross them in a deal to exchange a POI for recordings on their joint operation with the Russians, which are not brought to Simmons. HR soon finds a new source: a money laundering antiques dealer. However, the dealer's hypnotherapist got into his e-mail, and altered the e-mail to buy a $4.4 million dollar baseball. Eventually, they lose the ball to the hypnotherapist's girlfriend. To make matters worse, after being shot by Carter, a dying Terney points out Quinn as HR's boss. Members Known Associates Gang Leaders * Carl Elias (former associate) * Andre Wilcox (arrested) * Neil Vargas (deceased) * Tara Verlander (arrested) * Vittorio Zambrano: Link to Mafia (deceased) * Peter Yogorov Hired Guns * Tommy Clay (deceased) * Frank Lowell (deceased) * Mick Norton (deceased) * Jablonski (deceased) * Mandel (deceased) Others *Ashley (deceased) *Root AKA Caroline Turing *Morozov (deceased) Known Victims HR has amassed a sizable number of victims, many anonymous or unknown, in its rise to power and in its efforts to maintain control of the city. Among its notable victims are: * Lawrence Pope: shanked to death on Diane's orders * Caroline Turing: Root hired HR to kill Turing, her assumed identity; failed * Christopher Zambrano: killed in a shootout under Quinn's manipulation * Maxine Angelis: targeted on Walker's orders: failed * Detective Bill Szymanski: shot twice in the chest by Quinn * ADA Melinda Wright: shot twice in the chest by Quinn * Detective Cal Beecher: killed in a shootout on Quinn's orders * Donnie: Beecher's CI, killed in a shootout on Quinn's orders *Detective Joss Carter: targeted under Quinn's orders; survived but framed * Unnamed Elias Lieutenant (possibly Anthony Marconi): gunned down on Quinn's orders; survived as of the end of season two. * Carl Elias: targeted on Quinn's orders; failed. * Genrika Zhirova: targeted to die; failed. * Morozov: killed by Simmons. * Sven Vanger: targeted to die; failed * Hayden Price: targeted to die; failed * Natalie Boal: targeted to die; failed * Mike Laskey: shot once in the chest by Terney HR was involved in an armored car robbery designed to steal a large amount of platinum. Armored car "hopper" Tommy Clay, along with his girlfriend Ashley, a waitress in a local diner, were also involved. The robbery resulted in five fatalities: * Murray Langston: shot twice in the chest and once in the head by Tommy Clay * Frank Lowell and Mick Norton: each shot twice in the chest by Tommy Clay * Tommy Clay: shot once in the back by Ashley * Ashley: shot once in the chest by Artie Lynch 's article about HR. ]] Trivia *It was established by an article of Maxine Angelis' that "HR" indeed stands for "Human Resources" as had been suspected by many. *Lionel Fusco, Patrick Simmons, and several other cops are not in the ledger of HR members, as the pages were torn out by Fusco on Simmons' orders. Category:Police Category:HR Category:Organization Category:Antagonists